


[Comic] The Secretary's Labors

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Bucky and Steve do a bit of roleplaying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lamb and Martyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056736) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> set in [dsudis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis)' [Lamb and Martyr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4056736/chapters/9128995) 'verse, where Steve and Bucky do really hard core rape roleplay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's a little prologue [here](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/125145012033/ooop-just-putting-this-bit-here-casually-set-in)


End file.
